Sailor Moon R: Revenge Of the Fallen
by FFIX Paine
Summary: Volume 4 Season 3 of the Dark Moon Series Will survive the surounding darkness or will they be enveloped in it
1. Fractured Dream

Sailor Moon R Chapter 65 "Fractured Dreams"  
  
"I was hopping to get you to back together so I invited him Tea maybe he's here already" Bakura said Mayra.  
  
"Ill go look for him" said Tea running off to look farther down the beach.  
  
When she got near the edge of the beach she notice and umbrella and thought this most be Bakura.  
  
Before she could say Hi she noticed he wasn't alone he was with an unknown girl and they were kissing.  
  
The bottom dropped out for Tea and she went to her knees and watched Bakura kiss this girl she didn't know.  
  
She couldn't believe this was happening she thought he broke up with her just to protect her but there he was with what seemed like a new Girlfriend thought Tea.  
  
Tea got up and ran Home crying.  
  
-Location Unknown-  
  
"I will make master happy" said Faust looking at his cauldron  
  
Faust Pulls out a lock of hair and throws it into the simmering cauldron.  
  
"Someone's defenses are weakening I can now act, someone's dream will become Deadly" said Faust waving his hand over the cauldron.  
  
Sephiroth walked in the room his uniform bared the symbol Of En Sabah Nur like other Generals of the Crimson Knights but he was a mercenary to Faust even if his rank placed him at the side of there master because if his dead prowess with a sword and ability and skill at espionage.  
  
"What do you want Sephiroth?" said Faust rising his eyebrow.  
  
"I have been sent to make sure you have something planned and if you fail I shall punish in the matter ordered by our master," said Sephiroth.  
  
"I don't need you to make sure I don't fail so leave I will do something soon as I'm Ready donr rush me" Said Faust.  
  
When Faust was finished his sentence Sephiroth moved in a blur and had his sword at the throat of Faust.  
  
If Faust moved one inch or said one word or letter his throat would have been slit since Sephiroth sword was that sharp.  
  
"Don't ever question Our master orders or ill kill you where you stand twitch yout eyebrow twice if you understand me if it twitches more or less ill kill you I'm not in the mood for your crap and your smell of failure makes me sick" said Sephiroth  
  
a drop of sweat rolled down Faust face as he blinked twice.  
  
"Sephiroth eased his sword away from Faust Throat and said the only reason your still alive and your compatriot isn't is your skill is still needed by our master so don't mess up again" said Sephiroth and then Sheathed his sword.  
  
"I Wont fail again" Said Faust.  
  
-Ajunian Temple-  
  
Ashlique, Midni and Serenity appeared in a dark chamber only illumination in the room was the candle and the glowing cauldrons.  
  
Walking out of the shadows was Noa with his flowing ropes behind him.  
  
Noa came up and hugged Midni and said "it's been a long time I haven't seen you in a long time."  
  
Noa then turn and looked at Ashlique and looked back at Midni and said "what going on " "She has been having vision" said Midni looking grimly at Noa.  
  
Noa walked up to Ashlique and a third eye appeared in the middle of his forehead.  
  
Noa's face turned a pale shade of white and turned back and walked our of the room with Midni leaving Ashlique Alone.  
  
"Was it as bad as I thought" asked Midni with her hand twitching like it was trying to say something.  
  
Even with you mental instability you are still one of my best and you are right this is bad those dreams are of dark origin but there is a presence of light in them but it isn't clear who or what it is we have to keep her here incase she has another dream like that so ill arrange a room for Ashlique said Noa.  
  
"Yes Noa ill see to it she is taken care of it" said Midni.  
  
"We have to prevent the events of her dreams from coming true no matter what it take I'm going to summon the rest for a meeting" said Noa.  
  
Noa walked back into the chamber and walked over to his cauldron and looked into it.  
  
"Noa turns to Ashlique and says you have to stay here until we figure out whats is going on your free to go where you wish around and what ever you want just ask you are our honored guest"  
  
"What about my homework and my friends" said Ashlique.  
  
I will bring you your school and some of your friends it will be explain to them on a need to know basis said Midni walking into the room slowly.  
  
-Tea's House-  
  
Ryoko Walked up to the front of Tea's house and rang the doorbell.  
  
A man wearing glasses answered the front door and said "Hi you must be one of Tea's friends"  
  
Come on in said another voice behind the man who probably Tea's father and this voice must be her mother.  
  
Ryoko enter the house and follow Tea's father into the kitchen where Tea's mother was waiting.  
  
"I have heard so much about you" said Tea's mom.  
  
"What ever she told you is a lie?" Said Ryoko looking Innocent.  
  
Tea's mom laughed and Said "she told anything incriminating"  
  
Ryoko face goes all serious and says "If she did I would have had to kill you"  
  
And awkward silence as Tea's Parents stared at Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko said "I'm just kidding"  
  
Tea's mom laughed and said "you are as strange I have been told"  
  
"Have you seen our daughter Tea she didn't come home yesterday" said Tea's dad.  
  
"What? I wish knew I came here looking for her since she didn't come to school today" Said Ryoko thinking.  
  
"I think she mite have run away I just feel that she has I hope what ever why she comes home safe when she gets it out of her system" said Tea's mom  
  
Not Again thought Ryoko and said "ill go look for her"  
  
"Arigato" said both of Tea's parents.  
  
Ryoko walked out of the house and said "if I were Tea and I were upset where would I be"  
  
"I would be stuffing my face full of ice cream," Said a voice inside Ryoko's Head  
  
"Ill check out the nearest ice-cream shops" said Ryoko  
  
Ryoko was head heading to the ice-cream shop when she saw a weird flash of light  
  
Ryoko looked around and saw everything around was on like pause everything that was moving before now stood like mannequins.  
  
This is so weird Ryoko Said to herself. Looking at the humming bird frozen in mid flight.  
  
Ryoko saw him before his saw her and stood still like she was frozen like everyone else.  
  
A guy in red armor known as Night stood across the rode from he had just step out of a flaming portal.  
  
Nightmare looked around and like he was looking for something and he was hetting closer to her.  
  
Ryoko Held her breath till Nightmare walked by her and turned in another direction and looked that way.  
  
A little dribble of perspiration rolled down Ryoko's cheek and dripped to the ground making a large echo.  
  
The moment Nightmare heard the echo he hurled his blade in Ryoko Direction and all Ryoko had to was duck which gave herself up knowing it was her he was looking for  
  
Ryoko transformed into Sailor Venus but was knocked out by someone from behind.  
  
"Let kill her" said Nightmare.  
  
No I have a plan and it includes her as bait Said Jedeite picking up sailor Venus and putting her over her shoulder.  
  
Both of them enter a flaming portal and it vanished.  
  
-To be Continued- (Sailor Moon says) Tea: in case of a water landing you can use your colon as a floatation device, (Ryoko: yes by just pulling it out and inflating you can survive any water landing Luna: yeah a colon save my life when I slipped on that banana peel and fell off that cliff I just removed Shiros colon as I slid of the cliff and inflated it in mid air saving me from watery grave. (Shiro: see my colon is usefull ^_^ (Shiro: X_X (Kid: Oh my God You kill Shiro you basterd (Tea: sailor moon says see you next time HeHeHe oops  
  
{Dark moon Series Profiles}  
  
{Sailor Deimos}  
  
Name: Alexandria  
  
Age: 12  
  
Blood Type: B  
  
Birthday: June 11 Sign: Gemini Character: Best Friends: Ishizu, Aeris  
  
Favorite Foods: Pancakes Least Favorite: Banana  
  
Favorite Subject: N/A  
  
Least Favorite Subjects: N/A  
  
Favorite Colors: N/A  
  
Favorite Gemstone: N/A  
  
Hobbies: N/A Dream: N/A Transformations: Deimos Star Power  
  
Attacks: Deimos Silver fire ignite shoots a string of pure white flames at the enemy Deimos Transform which turns her into a crow 


	2. Revenge of the Fallen

Sailor Moon R Chapter 66 "Revenge of the Fallen"  
  
This all my fault said Sailor Moon watching the shrinking dome around her fellow and Sailor Venus Hanging tied up upside down and beside her unconscious friend was Jedeite who she thought was dead and laying prone in front of them was Marik she didn't know if he was still alive.  
  
She herself was severely beaten by Jediete who seemed to be way stronger and confident before it must be that walking monster named Nightmare that gives so much comfort.  
  
She had retreated like a coward when her friends needed her the most what made her panic she didn't know it must have been the time Jedeite nearly tortured her to death but this time she doesn't have Sailor Venus to rescue if she was in that position again she has to do something and fast before her friends get crushed but can she do with such overwhelming odds.  
  
"I cant there to much for me to handle" said a voice in Sailor Moon's head.  
  
"Yes I cant help them it is too much for me to handle Sailor Moon" said to herself  
  
"But you cant let your friends Die will you turn your back when they need you" Said another voice in Sailor moon's Head.  
  
"What can I possibly do to save them it impossible" Sailor Moon said to herself  
  
One voice said "Nothing" and the other Said "Do something"  
  
Tears rolled down Sailor Moon Face.  
  
-24 hours Earlier-  
  
Zoë sat at her desk chewing on her pencil wondering how her life was before she came to earth she was once one of the greatest General of the Negaverse along side her fellow Generals, Malakite, Jedeite. And Nephrite, She was glad those days where over and she now had a normal life.  
  
These people she was with were fun and she would not go back to way things were for nothing thought Zoë  
  
But lately she hardly seen Ryoko or Tea since she didn't have the same classes as them and her lunch period was also different since this was a big school so they spit the school into schedules so the lunchroom wouldn't be that crowded.  
  
"Wish my schedule change at the end of the first semester so I could be with my friends more" Zoë said to herself.  
  
The Bell went for the end of her second period call.  
  
Zoë got up and headed to the lunch to meet up with Heaven.  
  
When she got there Heaven had her lunch out already and was eating a ham sandwich.  
  
Heaven and Zoe had be came good friends in the months they been together even though Zoë had dated her ex boy friend Lucius but not broke up later.  
  
Zoë sat be side Heaven carrying her cafeteria bought lunch and said "Hi" as she put the tray down.  
  
"Oh Hi Zoë" said Heaven before taking another bite out out of her sandwich.  
  
"I can wait till this semester so I can spend more time with more friends around like Ryoko and Tea" said Zoë.  
  
"Yeah this has been always tough on me too Tea always helps me in moral wise in class and Ryoko always makes me laugh" Said Heaven.  
  
I would walk thought hell to rescue either of them and my other friends thought Zoë.  
  
"The power of friendship is such powerful thing before I came here I never had any friends" said Zoë.  
  
"You didn't have friends in the country you were from" asked Heaven.  
  
"I wouldn't call them friends I had a person once I had a place in my heart for but he snubbed me when I asked him if he loved me" said Zoë.  
  
"How sad I would be devastated no wonder you wanted to get away from there" said Heaven.  
  
Zoë just sighed and eat some of her lunch  
  
Something's I do miss about being evil Thought Zoë.  
  
-Location Arjunian Temple –  
  
The Next day Ashlique went with Druid Aeris to visit her Garden in the east wing of the Arjunian Temple.  
  
The plant life that was in the green house seemed to envelope it and was overwhelmingly beautiful it was breathtaking.  
  
"Wow this is so beautiful," said Ashlique looking around.  
  
"Thank you I worked so hard on this garden" said Aeris  
  
"I can't see the love you putt into this garden in each of the flower blossoms" said Ashlique.  
  
"This garden has been cared for by generation of my family since the beginning of the order over a million years ago most of these plants are older then you and me and even the earth it itself" said Aeris  
  
A rose caught the eye Ashlique and she turned and walked over to it and bent over and sniffed the flower.  
  
"Be careful that rose is important it was a gift from the Moon Kingdom there is no other rose like it since the fall of the Moon Kingdom" said Aeris.  
  
Ashlique backs away from the Rose startled by what Aeris said.  
  
"Sorry if I scared you I m just over protective of my garden and all the flowers in it go ahead and smell the rose but be careful" said Aeris.  
  
Ashlique bent over and sniffed the rose and the smell was so captivating and fragrant.  
  
"That rose was a gift from Queen Dani herself as a thank you gift for the wands we gave them" said Aeris.  
  
Looking into the rose it started to look like earth and then she saw her in trouble.  
  
"What's wrong Ashlique" asked Aeris  
  
Ashlique just stared at the rose speechless at the sheer terror in front of her thinkimg was the rose telling her the future like her dream had before.  
  
Noa appears in the room with a look of confusion.  
  
"Do you sense that" said Noa  
  
"Yes I do to but what ever it was its gone now it was very powerful" Said Aeris.  
  
"What was it that you saw in that vision you just had?" Said Noa  
  
-Central Park- the bird started chirping as the sun dipped into the horizon the sky was a crimson red as the sun was behind some cloud.  
  
Tea sat on the bench eye still red from crying she was looking out into the sea.  
  
She remember the time she first meet Bakura and then she Remember her first kiss.  
  
All that was gone now and her heart was now split in two was it hurt so much and her dream of being Bakura bride was now faded into nothing like a shooting star fades into the nights.  
  
Tea started crying again when she thought of Bakura again and lays her face down and sobs into the glass  
  
"Get over yourself" said a voice in front of her.  
  
Tea looked up to see it was Sailor Mars looking down at her.  
  
"What is wrong with you Sailor Venus was captured by the Crimson knights" said Sailor Mars.  
  
"Bakura has a new girlfriend he has left me for good it is all my fault I drove him away" Said Tea.  
  
I feel your pain but we need to take of this problem first do you understand me Tea Said Sailor Mars.  
  
Tea composed herself and said "Where is she being held."  
  
'I used my spirit sense to track her to an old abandoned Motel and Test of the our friends will meet us there. so hurry up and transform" Sailor Mars  
  
this rang a horrible bell to tea like something happened to her there along time ago but she shrugged it off and transform into Sailor Moon.  
  
When Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars got there to meet up with Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury, Sailor, and Sailor Amalthea. And the rest of the Sailor Scouts that Included Sailor Orion  
  
Amalthea was apprehensive like she sensed the other scout couldn't and looking back and forth like a expecting an attack at any moment it could have been her training as a Negaverse General to always suspect a trap  
  
They entered the Hotel slowly and carefully in case it was a trap when they were all inside.  
  
A figure in a Crimson knight which they couldn't see his face follow by an other that they knew very well as Nightmare carrying his trademark giant sword.  
  
"Welcome my guests to the crimson hotel where you check in buy you never check out" said the voice of the shadow-covered man.  
  
The voice ran chills down Sailor Moons back as she heard it before but she couldn't place she had.  
  
The figure as if on reading her mind stepped in to the light and smiled at them all.  
  
"Jedeite" growled Sailor Amalthea.  
  
"I missed you Too Zoicite," said Jedeite.  
  
"I didn't miss you" said Sailor Amalthea leaping at Jedeite only tp have to dodge Nightmares blade but not dodging the right hook to her rip cage the knocked the breath out of her and she collapsed to the ground.  
  
Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and mercury leaped at Jedeite in response to what happened to Sailor Amalthea but now are incased in a black dome.  
  
Sailor Moon brushed her fears away and ran at Jedeite but was punched several time and kneed the ground.  
  
"Oh hi Sailor Moon or do I call you Tea I would love to have you join be my guest again I love torturing you this time she wont help you" Said Jedeite pulling a lever and Sailor Venus lay on a examination table identical to the one she was in the last.  
  
Marik Leaped out of no where and tried to stab Jedeite in the back with his sword but received a dagger in the chest.  
  
Sailor Moon Freaked out and ran and hide behind a desk.  
  
This all my fault said Sailor Moon watching the shrinking dome around her fellow scouts and Sailor Venus Hanging tied up upside down and beside her unconscious friend was Jedeite who she thought was dead and laying prone in front of them was Marik she didn't know if he was still alive.  
  
She herself was severely beaten by Jediete who seemed to be way stronger and confident before it must be that walking monster named Nightmare that give so much comfort.  
  
She had retreated like a coward when her friends needed her the most what made her panic she didn't know it must have been the time Jedeite nearly tortured her to death but this time she doesn't have Sailor Venus to rescue if she was in that position again she has to do something and fast before her friends get crushed but can she do with such overwhelming odds.  
  
"I cant there to much for me to handle" said a voice in Sailor Moon's head.  
  
"Yes I cant help them it is too much for me to handle Sailor Moon" said to herself  
  
"But you cant let your friends Die will you turn your back when they need you" Said another voice in Sailor moon's Head.  
  
"What can I possibly do to save them it impossible" Sailor Moon said to herself  
  
One voice said "Nothing" and the other Said "Do something"  
  
Tears rolled down Sailor Moon Face.  
  
Sailor moon stood and slowly walked toward Jedeite and Nightmare and said "I will punish you for what you have done to my friends"  
  
"I like to see you try" Said Jedeite smiling.  
  
Sailor Moon Leaped with all her courage but it was wasn't enough since Jedeite had a shield now that repelled her across the room.  
  
A figure was now standing across from behind Sailor Moon.  
  
Mr. Hersh said Sailor Moon.  
  
Mr. Hersh didn't say a thing just started to walk toward them.  
  
"Stay out of this human" said Nightmare bringing his giant sword to bare on the on coming Mr. Hersh who seemed to be not intimidated at all.  
  
Mr. Hersh transformed into figure wearing a white uniform and his face had cresent moon on his fore head and what seemed to be red marks on his cheeks eyes that were red as blood.  
  
Sesshoumaru yelped Nightmare and took off into a flaming portal.  
  
Sesshoumaru was now in the face of Jedeite sniffing the air around him.  
  
"You smell like Wiseman" said Sesshoumaru and before Jedeite could react he was bitten and green blood sprayed from his face .  
  
Jedeite covered the side of his face and said "you are going to burn in hell for that".  
  
"You first traitor" said Sesshoumaru bringing his sword up and decapitating Jedeite.  
  
-To Be Continued-  
  
Sailor Moon season 1 funny moments till she was standing in the middle of a disco dance floor. And then people appeared dancing with the song Dance Magic playing. In the middle of them was Jarith. You remind of the babe the babe with the power said Jareth as he said this all the dancers were sucked into a vacuum cleaner and it exploded too. This is so insane said Sailor Moon as she stared walking on. 


	3. The Shadow of Silence

There once was kingdom on the Moon it was a beautiful kingdom, it was ruled by a Queen Dani, who had a daughter named Princess Tea who was destined to be the next queen of this moon kingdom. But in the darkness came a sinister force come from the Kingdom of darkness called the Negaverse ruled by an evil Queen who tried to destroy and nearly succeeding but was defeated once but then came back and was defeated again by the princess herself when reincarnated on earth. In a evil scheme Lord Weevil came to earth seeking the Key of Destiny was thwarted not by the princess by his own greed was tricked by his Adviser Wiseman who ended up being Sephiroth who serves a evil Sorcerer named En Sabah Nur who seeks to open way throught to a Kingdom like the one he was after in the past but it is a the Future he is after and he is holds the Key of Destiny has he unlocked it power yet only time will tell its tale and the future of mankind rest on the backs of the sailor scouts will they survive the darkness or will they be enveloped by it. .  
  
Sailor Moon R Chapter 67 "The Shadow Of Silence "  
  
Tea stood on top of the Kaiba Corp HQ looking down at the streets bellow where so wanted to be in not to long since she will jump to her death.  
  
Tea walked closer to the edge and was about to walk off when she noticed Kaiba standing behind her.  
  
"Go ahead jump you want to the world would be better off without you" said Kaiba  
  
Tea turned to face Kaiba and Said "What do you know"  
  
"I know plenty meat ball head you are worthless Bakura didn't even want you" Kaiba  
  
"Don't say that he loved me" scouted Tea.  
  
"Go ahead quit wasting the air and the sun your taking in so die already said" Ayna coming out the door to the roof  
  
Tea Started Crying and screamed "Leave me alone"  
  
The rest of her friends now joined them and started chanting, "Jump"  
  
"Go ahead and jump meat ball head I love to see if there actually brains in that head o yours," said Kaiba . Why not they all hate me said Tea making her final step over the side.  
  
Tea was suddenly jerk awake by someone pulling her arm and she woke up flat on her butt she was still in top of Kaiba Corp HQ but none of her friends.  
  
"Sleep walking little moon girl" Said Sesshoumaru.  
  
Shake the drowsiness out of her head and realized how close she was to walking off that roof.  
  
Sesshoumaru started to walk away from tea.  
  
"Why do you rescue me again?" asked Tea.  
  
Sesshoumaru leaped from the top tower to nearest building with out saying a word.  
  
Tea watched Sesshoumaru vanished from sight then made her way back into building. It been a couple days since Sesshoumaru first appeared and rescued us from the grasp of the Crimson Knights he motives are still unknown to them so Ayna said to beware of him because he could eventual mean her harm.  
  
-Location Unknown- Faust slammed his first into his cauldron spilling some of its contents on to the floor, which quickly evaporated with a sizzle noise  
  
"I was this close to putting an end to the loathsome sailor scout if it wasn't for that Nega trash she would have jumped" said Faust  
  
I have to wait till she's weakened enough again before I can try again scowled Faust pulling another hair out of his pocket and throwing it in the cauldron.  
  
"Your plan impresses me I will give you one week before I kill you" said Sephiroth.  
  
"She mite not let her mental barrier down again this way for awhile," said Faust  
  
"If you don't kill her I will kill you" said Sephiroth.  
  
Faust pointed at Sephiroth and was about to complain further but with one swipe of his sword Sephiroth cut the finger off and blood sprayed freely from the stub.  
  
Ok I will do o you ask said Faust gritting his teeth clutching his hand.  
  
Sephiroth turned and walked out of the Faust's chamber.  
  
Faust turned his attention back to his simmering cauldron and looked into it said "flights of angels sing thee to thy rest" and then began to laugh.  
  
-Kaiba Corp HQ-  
  
It was dark in the chairman's office of Kaiba the only light was a lamp on the desk of Seto Kaiba's desk all was quiet.  
  
Kaiba was going some business as Mokuba Snoozed across from him on a couch set up just for him  
  
Kaiba stopped writing thinking he saw a shadow in the hallway and got up to see what it was he opened the door and looked in the hallway in front of his office there was nothing there but a drinking fountain. .  
  
Kaiba turned and went back to his desk and took a sip on his coffee  
  
Kaiba was started when he heard a weird noise that ended up being just Mokuba mumbling butterfingers, which were his favorite chocolate bar.  
  
A shadow seemed to creep over him and when he turned to see what it was it was gone  
  
"Need to get this done do I can get some sleep the lack of sleep is making me edgy" Kaiba said to himself  
  
Suddenly it seemed Mokuba was wearing a frilly pink dress and kaiba close he and rubbed to see if he was fully awake and when opened them Mokuba was dressed in his usual close.  
  
Kaiba calmed down and picked up a doughnut and bit into and drank more of his coffee  
  
Kaiba then felt pain his lower extremities and got up and headed to the bathroom  
  
As kaiba walked down the hallway the feeling he was being watched dawned and he turned to see if there was any one else in the hallway with him and turned back when bowels pain reminded him of what he was suppose to be doing right Now and continued his path to the washroom  
  
Kaiba entered his private washroom and entered the stall pulled down his pants and sat down.  
  
Then suddenly after a couple minute of going to the washroom the toilet explode underneath him and kaiba is drenched in toilet water. . Laughing came from the other side of the door.  
  
"Wheeler I'm going to get you for this you" growled Kaiba as he kicked the door open  
  
Joey ran with Kaiba chasing after him with his pants still down while Ryoko and Zoë watched from a distance laughing.  
  
Joey turned into Sailor Mini Moon and jumped down 12 flights of stairs and turns around winked mockingly at Kaiba and walked out the fire exit.  
  
Kaiba got to the fire exit and ran out of it and looked around for Joey and nowhere in sight and turns back to head back inside thinking I'm going to get him back.  
  
-Location Unknown-  
  
The chamber was dark except for blood red flame illuminating the throne  
  
Half En Sabah Nur was shrouded in shadow and the other half was bathed in red light of the flickering flame.  
  
Nightmare stepped out of the shadow and into a beam of light that appeared before him.  
  
"You failed me again," said En Sabah Nur.  
  
"It wasn't my fault I didn't know Sess," said Nightmare. But was interrupted by En Sabah Nur Raising his hand.  
  
"Don't make excuses you ran away when you are Crimson knight and not even Nega can make you run they are race of weaklings that are no match for us, " said En Sabah Nur.  
  
Sephiroth appears behind Nightmare unsheathing his sword.  
  
"Please give me another chance I will make up for my failures," said Nightmare.  
  
En Sabah Nur gestures to Sephiroth and he puts his sword away.  
  
"You have one more chance if you don't bring me the head of a sailor scout don't bother coming back you would be killed on sight" said En Sabah Nur  
  
"I understand master I will not fail again I will bring you the head of Sailor Mini Moon I will make her pay for making a fool of me and if that Sesshoumaru gets in my way I will rip his heart out and bring you that too and serve them both to you on a silver platter" said Nightmare  
  
-To Be Continued-  
  
{Sailor Mercury}  
  
Name: Mayra  
  
Age: 14 Blood Type: B  
  
Birthday: September 10th, Sign: Virgo Character: Brainy girl Best Friends: Ashlique, Ryoko, Sara  
  
Favorite Foods: Least Favorite Food: Yellow-tail Tuna  
  
Favorite Subject: Math  
  
Least Favorite Subjects: None  
  
Favorite Colors: Light Blue  
  
Favorite Gemstone: Aquamarine Hobbies: Reading fantasy books. Dream: to be a doctor Transformations: Venus star power,  
  
Attacks: Mercury Bubbles Blast, Mercury Bubbles Blast, Mercury Aqua Shine Illusion 


	4. The Scar

Sailor Moon R Chapter 68 "The Scars"  
  
-Planet Rhea-  
  
It has been three days from the incident that nearly killed her and all her friend to get her mind of it convinced Aeris to give Ashlique a guided tour of the city of Volutia the capital city of the planet Rhea the incident that happened over a couple day ago was still fresh in her mind and she hoped this could help her relax. .  
  
The architecture of this planet reminded her Greece in Italy from the pictures she looked at in magazine it was so beautiful and grand in design.  
  
They passed a field that looked like a obstacle course which had a couple trainees running the paces what looked like A marsh battle field.  
  
"This is the Arjunian Scout training area where all our solders train to one day be a Sailor scout" said Aeris.  
  
"Cool" said Ashlique.  
  
A Raven that went flying past her distracted Ashlique.  
  
"Strange your planet has Crows like on earth" asked Ashlique.  
  
"Oh that's just Furiae you meet her before she was Sailor Deimos" Said Aeris  
  
"How is she" Asked Ashlique.  
  
"She seem fine but mentally is an uncertainty she hasn't returned to back human since she returned her here" Replied Aeris  
  
"Dominus was her father even though he was evil having helped us defeat him would scar anyone" Said Ashlique  
  
"I know I wish we could comfort her if she just gave us a chance" said from behind them it was Noa standing a couple feet away from them.  
  
Aeris instantly bowed to Noa and said, "your Supreme highness I give you fair greetings"  
  
"Fair greetings to you as well druid Aeris" replied Noa.  
  
The look on Noa face was kind but it had a tinge of concern, which made Ashlique feel bad.  
  
Why is she worth his concern when there were over a billion people on earth who were more important then she was? Thought Ashlique.  
  
Like he was reading her Mind Noa said "I care about all life even yours"  
  
-Tea's School-  
  
Blood stained Tea's top as they put her in the back of the Ambulance. Her shirt was cutt open Paramedics looking for the source of the bleeding.  
  
"Suicide attempt I see" said the paramedic wearing sunglasses  
  
"No she wouldn't do that she seemed like she was in a trance of some sort" said Ryoko watching them at the back of the Ambulance.  
  
"Sleep suicide that's a new one on me" Said the Ambulance Driver.  
  
"One moment she was sleeping the Next moment she picked up the needle and seem to be struggling with it" said Ryoko.  
  
-Tokyo Hospital-  
  
When they reached they took Tea straight to the emergency room. Ryoko followed the stretcher till she was told to sit in the waiting room.  
  
Ryoko waited to for hour it felt like forever till someone came out and told her "Tea's in stable condition and she be ok" but something in the doctors voice was sort a panicked like he had no idea what was wrong with Tea other then her wounds.  
  
The doctor head something and ran back into the emergency room in a panic when the door flapped open she could hear the word "clear" shouted by the doctor she talked too.  
  
"Please come through my friend the rest of us would be lost without you Tea" Ryoko said to herself clasping her hands together.  
  
-Location Unknown-  
  
Faust laughed as he looked into his cauldron he delighted in the carnage of the White Moon Princess suffering as soon as she is dead he will earn back his place as En Sabah Nur's side where his rightful place should be and nothing will stop him now.  
  
He laughed at the pathetic trying even in her sleep to stop him from claiming her life but trying is useless her mortal weakness will be her downfall.  
  
The cauldron water turned red then black then clear then back to view he was watching. "I know your fighting to live that is impossible little Rabbit tricks are for kids" said Faust breaking into another evil laughter.  
  
Suddenly music started playing beside Faust and En Sabah Nur appears beside him playing his piano.  
  
When En Sabah Nur stopped playing he got up and looked into the cauldron and said "I always enjoy watching you work"  
  
"And as do I enjoy the pleasure of your company my lord" said En Sabah Nur.  
  
Faust bowed deeply to En Sabah Nur coming an inch away from putting his lips directly to En Sabah Nur's shoes.  
  
"As you were" said En Sabah Nur still peering intensively into the shimmering cauldron.  
  
"She will be dead soon I swear to you my lord no one ever survives my blight Dreams" said Faust grinning with evil pride.  
  
Remember she is not dead until she breaths her final Breath of her life force and don't stop until she's drained completely said En Sabah Nur.  
  
"Yes my Lord I will not fail you" Said Faust.  
  
En Sabah Nur sits back on his piano and starts playing again and vanishes.  
  
-Cherry Hill Shrine-  
  
Zoë walked down a row of Tombstone till she came to one and kneeled beside placing a rose on top of head stone and said "I miss you so much Lucius I wish could turn back time."  
  
Lucius had died a year ago but the pain was still stung for Zoe who had never been as close to someone as he was to him and she still missed him so much.  
  
Zoë suddenly turned around feeling presence of someone she didn't expect.  
  
"Sesshoumaru I know you're here come out and tell me why you are here" said Zoe.  
  
A guy Dressed In a Red &White Uniform appeared in front.  
  
"I knew it was you why are you here" said Zoe threateningly since she still trust Sesshoumaru  
  
"I have been watching you in complete disbelief that a one great General is showing so much emotion over a human and it make me winder why you care so much about them Zoicite?" Said Sesshoumaru.  
  
Zoe Looks at the Tomb stone and says "they are the best Thing to ever happen to me they Saved me from the Darkness I owe them everything"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked unflinching at her and Says "Why should you care for them they should be nothing to us we are higher on the Evolutionary scale they have no power what so ever and there live is just a flicker compared to ours just as quick as they are born they die I bet this depresses you if you care so much about them"  
  
"I do care about that but that flicker is what makes their lives so special and more important for them to live there lives with out Fear of an attack by some force that that thinks they should rule everything like your brother wanted" said Zoe.  
  
Sesshoumaru Expression never changed but Zoe Felt rage emanating from him in waves then suddenly it was gone like it wasn't there in the first place.  
  
"What would your brother if he knew you saved the person he despises and the one killed him" said Zoe.  
  
"No she didn't she only weakened him it was Wiseman who killed him after leading to think he was on his side I sense his presence around these Crimson Knights and I know he's in league with them I will get my Revenge no matter if it the last thing I ever do" said Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You didn't answer my question" said Zoë.  
  
I don't care about Sailor moon She is a means for my revenge and when I get my Revenge I will be her enemy" said Sesshoumaru.  
  
World shaking a voice shouted out of no where and a planet shaped flew at Sesshoumaru but he dodged it and the ground behind him exploded.  
  
"We will talk more later we have un welcomed company" Said Sesshoumaru as Sailor Uranus jumped down from on top of the Cherry hill shrine.  
  
Sesshoumaru turns into a wolf and runs off before Zoë can say a thing to stop him.  
  
Sailor Uranus De transformed and Sara turned to face Zoë and said "shouted why did you let him go"  
  
"Because right now hes our ally we need him now" said Zoë.  
  
Sara was about to slap Zoe then suddenly grasped her head and collapsed screaming in pain since she had forgotten the thing Neptune put in her to stop her violent nature.  
  
"He is not our ally and he will never be" said Sara  
  
"As long as we are needed with his purpose we are" Said Zoë.  
  
Sara Growled looking coldly at Zoë and say doesn't mean hes and ally of mine I will kill him if I see him again  
  
"I came here to tell you about Tea" said Sara  
  
"what about Tea?" asked Zoë. .  
  
-To Be Continued-  
  
-Unrelated Fun facts-  
  
A sneeze  
  
can reach speeds  
  
of 200 miles per hour.  
  
Tradewinds blowing across the Atlantic Ocean carry tons of reddish-brown  
  
dust from Africa to Florida each year!  
  
Elizabeth I of England suffered from anthophobia,  
  
a fear of roses. 


	5. Call of the Haunted

Sailor Moon R Chapter 69 "Call of the Haunted"  
  
Sailor Moon turned to look back to see if anyone was still chasing her  
  
Its been weird everything had changed after she feel a sleep everyone of her friends was out to kill her they all turned zombie like thought Sailor Moon sitting down for the first time since this all started.  
  
"That figure did this the one that called himself Morpheus" Sailor Moon said to herself  
  
Sailor Moon Tended to the wounds she received in her Sowing class by the scissors that stabbed her twice botch wound look like they need some stitches.  
  
Pain pulsated through her as she pressed a fresh towel on the wound  
  
Sailor moon gritted her teeth presses a towel on thw other wound.  
  
She know she must reached the hospital soon since she was losing a lot of blood.  
  
Sailor Moon turned to face the sound of breaking glass but it was just a cat.  
  
With a sigh of relief Sailor Moon Tended to her wound untell the Cat leaped on her biting clawing and hissing as it tired to rip her face.  
  
Sailor Moon Throw the cat away but it leaped on her on her again this time managing to cut her face and meowed with what sounded like pleasure as blood trickled down Sailor moons face  
  
Sailor Moon Tosses the cat away then kicks it into a bunch of trash cans and this time the cat didn't come back at her.  
  
Sailor Moon Clutches the side of her face and looked at the blood on her hand.  
  
A figure Appeared in the ally even cloaked in Darkness Sailor Moon knew who this was.  
  
"What do you want" shouted Sailor Moon  
  
Morpheus stepped into the light his gray face had an ear to ear evil grin that made Sailor Moon shiver.  
  
"I want the end of the direct bloodline of the Moon Kingdoms royal family and you cant escape me little Princess" Said Morpheus pulling out his sword.  
  
Sailor Moon Got up and ran.  
  
"You can't hide from me where ever you go ill find you" said Morpheus Sailor Moon Ran until she thought she lost him but there Morpheus was again baring down like an unrelenting hunter and its prey.  
  
After awhile she ended up alone again panting in another ally hoping she had lost him this blood soaked her Sailor Scout uniform and the smell of iron told her he wouldn't survive another encounter.  
  
-Crystal Tokyo-  
  
a man dressed gray entered what looked like a Royal chamber and stood in front of a Royal Thrown .  
  
"What is it" said the person on the throne  
  
"My queen there's been several more disappearances and there is no proof that these people even existed are you sure you didn't dream them up" said the man in gray  
  
I would never dream of such loyal and fond memory's so keep looking for the cause this problem before we too disappear King Endymion said the person on the throne  
  
"Yes my beloved Queen Tea" said King Endymion  
  
suddenly Queen Tea fainted and feel out of her throne and faded slightly  
  
King Endymion catches Queen Tea and lays her on the ground and yells for help.  
  
-Kaiba Corp HQ-  
  
Kaiba sat at his desk proud of how he got back at Joey looking at the headline of his companies new paper.  
  
"That wheeler got what he deserves" said Marik who was sitting across from Kaiba shuffling his dueling deck every couple of minutes.  
  
"Even if I don't care about childish thing Yes I won the war I am the champion of pranks" said Kaiba  
  
this guy is really full of himself thought Marik still shuffling his deck of cards grinning like an idiot and nodding to Kaiba bragging.  
  
Joey burst through the door carrying a news paper in his hand sethign with anger storms up to kaiba's desk and slams the Newspaper down and says "how dare you print this you low life"  
  
"I print what ever I want its my company Mr Wheeler" Said Kaiba. "Yes its his company for now" said Marik  
  
"What is that suppose to mean Marik?" said Kaiba looking suspiciously at Marik.  
  
"Nothing" said Marik  
  
Marik began to whistle innocently  
  
"Ill deal with you later lets Dual" said Kaiba turning his attention back on Joey and grinned and laughed.  
  
"Let dual Kaiba you punk" said  
  
"I summon one monster in defence while placing tqo cards facing down to end my turn your turn wheeler" said Kaiba grinning mockingly at Joey.  
  
"Ill soon wipe that grin of your face Kaiba" said Joey.  
  
"I'll like to see you try wheeler," said Kaiba looking at the cards in his hand getting ready for his turn.  
  
"I summon My Ass to the field said" Joey pulling down his pants  
  
Kaiba passes out at the sight of Joey ugly pimpled ass and falls face first to the ground  
  
"Ah it burns" screamed Marik Covering his face  
  
Joey count to ten then and then says "I guess I win in your face Kaiba"  
  
Joey Laughed as he left the Kaiba Corp HQ.  
  
-as he exited the building he was meet by Mokuba and they high five.  
  
"You really went through with it joey how did my brother react" said Mokuba  
  
"He fainted" said Joey.  
  
The unholy threesome have struck again said Ryoko jumping from a window giggling.  
  
"I thought we talked about this we are not calling ourselves that" said Joey.  
  
"Why not" said Mokuba looking confused?  
  
"Ill explain that to you when you are older" said Joey.  
  
"Oh grown up stuff I'll just ask Ryoko later" said Mokuba.  
  
"No your not" said Joey.  
  
"Why cant I" said Mokuba.  
  
"Because I said so" shouted Joey  
  
"This from a guy who wears a dress" said Mokuba.  
  
"I'm a girl when I am in that dress didn't I catch you wearing one of Ayna's bra" said Joey  
  
"Got me there" sighed Mokuba.looking down all embarrassed like cheek reddened.  
  
"Stop this we have to find out how Kaiba is going to get back at us for what joey just did we don't want to be caught of guard like before" said Ryoko looking at Joey  
  
"Don't look at me like that it wasn't my fault I was sleeping I didn't know he was going to do that" said Joey  
  
"Don't get your knickers in a twist you did get him back for it" said Ryoko in a mock British accent mimicking Kari's voice  
  
"Do I make you horny" said Mokuba  
  
Both Ryoko and Joey were now staring at Mokuba with ther mouth wide open.  
  
"What I saw it in a movie once" said Mokuba.  
  
"Do I make you randy" said Ryoko and then fell over laughing her head off.  
  
Joey turned and said "you two are nuts"  
  
This coming from the guy who just mooned the head of Kaiba Corp and his demented sidekick Marik.  
  
"I almost forgot I feel like celebrating pizza on me" said Joey  
  
- Wahoo shouted Mokuba and Ryoko.  
  
-Location unknown-  
  
"His time is up can I kill him now" said Sephiroth.  
  
No you may not I have decided to wait till if he fail first he killing him while hes this close to killing her would be mistake said En Sabah Nur.  
  
"I don't trust him at all he maite have his own agenda" said Sephiroth.  
  
"I hope your not trying to manipulate me like you did to Weevil that would be a big mistake I can read you like an open book if you even think of betraying me like you have to others in the past I will crush you like a bug" said En Sabah Nur  
  
"You know I wouldn't dare it master" said Sephiroth.  
  
"Good keep it that way and you live to see glory beyond you wildest dreams" said En Sabah Nur. .  
  
"If she wake ill have Nightmare ready to take the princess out" said Sephiroth  
  
-To be Continued-  
  
(Sailor moon says) (Tea: in case of a water landing you can use your colon as a floatation device, (Ryoko: yes by just pulling it out and inflating you can survive any water landing Luna: yeah a colon save my life when I slipped on that banana peel and fell off that cliff I just removed Shiros colon as I slid of the cliff and inflated it in mid air saving me from watery grave. (Marik: see my colon is usefull (Marik: XX (Kid: Oh my God You kill Marik you basterd (Tea: sailor moon says see you next time HeHeHe oops 


End file.
